Robert Reyne
Biography Robert Reyne was given to the world kicking and screaming with a fury like no other, the second son to the then-Lord Reyne. Named after the famed Robb Reyne of the Blackfyre Rebellion, the young Reyne’s future was already laid out for him. His older brother Roger was to be the Lord, and Robert was to be the great commander like his namesake. When it came time to teach him to read and write, it was hard to keep Robert’s attention long. To him, the words liked to play tricks on him, to run around like he had in the yard. A disease of the mind, the maester said, one that would haunt him for the rest of his life. This was unacceptable to the Lord Reyne, for no son of his would become illiterate. To ensure this, Robert was forced for hours on end, every day to learn his words. Whining was his response, flailing with frustration at the words that would not stay. Where he failed in literacy, Robert excelled martially. He was born a gifted duelist, much like his namesake. Robert was but a child when he first entered the training yard, far younger than most. But his gift for battle was exceptional. Many hours were spent practicing in both the shield and the sword. By the time he was sent to Casterly Rock as a ward, he had achieved some literacy. Enough to read letters and battle reports. This would be as far as he’d ever get, his drive for consuming literature going only as far as the odd military tome, and with no one in Casterly Rock enforcing a reading regiment, he took far more time in the yard. One would almost think Robert didn’t notice his transition from Castamere to Casterly Rock, for the young now-squire took to the mountain-keep as if it were his own. With an unusual eagerness, the young Reyne wandered the massive structures many halls. He memorised the structures many ins-and-outs as he ran its halls alongside his new companions - fellow wards of the Rock, as well as Perceon Lannister, the one-day heir to the massive Mountain. One regiment that the Reyne had kept up in Casterly Rock was his martial training. At first he used it as a means to calm himself, to tire himself out. As he came to know his companions however, it quickly became a means of competition. A competition to be the best swordsman among them, and a competition Robert sought to win. When not wandering the halls with the other wards, or eating hearty meals in the Hall, the young man spent most of his time in the yard, honing his skills of the sword. Eventually his wardship would end, but even after his own father knighted him after a brief visit to Castamere, he would return to Casterly Rock, unwilling to depart from his companions. It was only at the outbreak of Durran's Defiance that he would go back for good. Commanding half of his house’s forces alongside his brother Roger, Robert put his military knowledge to the test. While the combat in the Reach was brief, it was good practice for the years to come. After a falling out during the campaign between Perceon and Robert, the Reyne would return to Castamere. For the next few years, Robert would travel the West and Crownlands, visiting as many tournaments as he could, just to occupy himself. During a visit to King’s Landing he would acquaint and befriend himself with Aemond Blackfyre. Originally Robert did not expect to participate all that much when now called Duel of the Dragons began. He expect to lead alongside his brother, to let him take all the glory. When his brother fell in battle however, and Red Rain now in hand, Robert now found himself leading a large part of the Royal Army. Through this war would Robert Reyne really become known, becoming both a respected commander as well as a feared combatant. Many would fall under his blade, from the Scarwood to the Trial by Seven. This war would also bring Robert closer to Aemond, the Reyne knight quickly growing to respect the man’s prowess in combat and ability to lead. Following the Duel of Dragons, life seemed somewhat empty. War and fighting was what Robert Reyne was good at, politics was not. Even though many would follow him, he opted for a life of solitude with only his trusted squire at his side. He would do his best to guide young Lord Jason in the art of leadership, but found him to be rather useless. He was a boy playing a man's game and grew frustrated being his very presence. He was not his father, not in his eyes... but he was Lord none the less. House Reyne needed help, though it would no be so directly, for he could not bear to sit in the hall of Castamere and watch his limp handed nephew struggle to rule as Lord. Timeline 249 AC: Robert Reyne is born. 255 AC: Robert discovers his gift for battle. 260 AC: Robert is sent to Casterly Rock to ward under the Lannisters. 269 AC: Robert is knighted after a brief trip to Castamere by his father. 270 AC: Robert leads half of his house’s men, along side his brother to the Reach during Durran’s Defiance. 271-276 AC: Spends most of his time wandering around, attending Tournaments. Mostly around the Crownlands. 273 AC: Robert is wed to Jeyne Westerling. A political marriage, the two rarely see one another. 274 AC: Little Robert Reyne is born. 276 AC: Robert joins his brother in the Royalist forces during the Duel of the Dragons. After his brother his killed in battle, he claims Red Rain for his own, and quickly rises up the ranks of command for his skill and pure ferocity. Is one of the only two survivors of the Trial by Seven that ends the war. 276-280 AC: Spends half his time in Crownlands, and the other half in Castamere. Attempts to recover from his wounds from the war. 278 AC: Roger Reyne is born. 280 AC: Robert stays behind in Castamere, and does not attend the festivities in King’s Landing. 281 AC: Robert struggles to exist in the same castle as Jason Reyne and leaves for King's Landing Family/NPCs * Jeyne Westerling, aged 22 | Spouse * Robert Reyne, aged 3 | Son * Tytos Vikary, aged 15 | Martially Adept | Squire Category:Westerlander Category:Westerosi Category:House Westerling Category:Westerlands Category:Knight